medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Voodoo
"Voodoo" is an American sailor, Navy SEAL, and Tier 1 operator with AFO Neptune. He is a confirmed character for the upcoming game Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Biography Medal of Honor (2010) Voodoo is a hardened DEVGRU Operator in AFO Neptune. He is naturally aggressive, and is often seen cursing and swearing at the enemy forces or at his current situation. His weapons of choice seem to be the M60 and M4, and he also uses a tomahawk as a close quarters melée weapon. Voodoo, alongside AFO Operator Rabbit, drove into the town of Gardez to find the former Taliban informant Tariq with AFO Neptune, but after Chechen militants ambush Neptune's convoy, Voodoo and Rabbit are forced to fight on foot through the town to link up with fellow operators Mother and Preacher. While making their way through the town they are engaged several times while clearing buildings. After linking up with the other element of their fireteam they continue on foot to Tariq's location. While flanking a machine gun, Voodoo and Rabbit are nearly killed by an RPG fired by a gunner on a nearby rooftop. Intense street fighting rolls through the town as Neptune moves through the narrow streets. Neptune locates the target building at the back of an open courtyard and, after a brief skirmish, enter the structure. Believing Tariq to be in a room on the second floor, Neptune breaches the room while Voodoo guards the door. Mother checks the body of a man found beaten and bound to a chair. As Mother conducts the search a ringing mobile telephone is heard. Mother kicks the body and chair onto the balcony where it immediately explodes, showering debris on the four sailors. The squad move out and clears a fort held by the Chechens, locating Tariq in a motor garage. After a dynamic entry and room cleaning, the team secures the package and extracts via a commandeered truck. Neptune rendezvous with AFO Wolfpack, to hand over Tariq who has vital information on Taliban positions but then move out to take part in an operation in seizing the airfield at Bagram. Inserting into the Shahikot Mountains, Neptune's task was to push forward to reach Observation Point Dorothy, but Voodoo was instructed to hold fire, as the report from his M60 was not suppressed. But, as the AC-130 Reaper 31 arrives on scene, Voodoo was able to use the noise cover to engage the Taliban alongside his fellow Tier 1 operators, working to clear out caves and Taliban AAA positions in the mountains. Come afternoon, the team is forced out of OP Dorothy and down the mountain. A CH-47 is called in to provide extraction, as well as an F-15E, but a 500 lb bomb from the F-15 knocks Voodoo off of a wall, dislocating his shoulder. The team carries on down the hill, with Mother and Rabbit taking up positions in the Chinook, and Preacher and Voodoo holding their ground as the Chinook landed. However, as the pair fall back towards the Chinook, RPG fire and high turbulence forces the helicopter away from the mountain, with Rabbit providing suppressive fire for Voodoo and Preacher. In a desperate attempt to rescue the two, Mother and Rabbit reinsert into the mountains in order to find them, fighting off dozens of soldiers in the process and are eventually captured themselves. Shortly after, Rangers are deployed to rescue the entirety of AFO Neptune. Two of the Ranger platoon, Sergeant Patterson and Specialist Adams, encounter Voodoo and Preacher after the two SEALs had engaged nearby enemy forces while conducting their own search for Mother and Rabbit. The four shooters push farther up the mountain in search of the missing operators. The group eventually finds the two in the middle of Al-Qaeda-held caves and bring them down the mountain to wait for their CASEVAC chopper. However, the helicopter arrives on scene too late and Rabbit succumbs to his wounds, leaving the AFO Operators distressed and in low morale. Medal of Honor: Warfighter Voodoo and his other squadmates take place in a mission near Mogadishu, Somalia. Their goal is to neutralize enemy combatants, known for terrorizing the locals and acting as pirates. Behind the Scenes Appearances Gallery File:VoodooIndig.jpg|Voodoo in his "Afghan" outfit File:VoodooAssault.jpg|Voodoo in full combat gear MOH_UK_Book_001.jpg|Voodoo with his pet "pig". Voodoo.png|Voodoo driving Rabbit Untitled.png mohw-e3-door-reach.jpg|Voodoo checks a door. Voodoo_in_Somalia_waters_Warfighter_1.jpg|Voodoo in Somalia MoHwiki1.jpg|Voodoo prepares to neutralize a narc goatherder with a sleeper hold. MoHwiki2.jpg|Voodoo covers the AFO's six with the M4. MoHwiki3.JPG|The new Voodoo Hawk produced and distributed by SOG. MoHwiki4.jpg|Voodoo sprints in the middle of a skirmish in Dorothy's a Bitch, followed by Mother. Trivia *Voodoo has a very aggressive nature, cursing at the enemy that are shooting at him, and shows no mercy towards them. He especially seems to be annoyed by RPGs, as in Compromised, where he says things such as, "Fuck, don't they ever run out of those things?!", "Asshole!" when an RPG soldier arrives, and "Are you fuckin' kiddin'?" when there are still remaining enemy soldiers after the JDAM hit. *Voodoo's melee weapon is the tomahawk axe which he uses in a cutscene in Breaking Bagram killing an enemy soldier who surprises him, after knocking him out, with a blow to the head. It is also seen in the small hut during Neptune's Net, before the house comes under fire. *Voodoo can speak Pashto. *Voodoo's beard is tied into a miniature ponytail. *Voodoo hails from South Boston. *Voodoo's character could be based on an ex-DEVGRU operator called "Coop", who also worked as a consultant for the game. *He is liked by Deuce and Dusty. *Voodoo seems to have been good friends with Rabbit. *He has a horizontal scar on his face, stretching from his right cheek bone onto his nose, as seen near the end of the game. *The company SOG Specialty Knifes and Tools created a special Tomahawk named after Voodoo. The Voodoo Hawk features a Task Force Mako logo on the handle and is available for purchase here. V Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Characters